onemustfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Killian
Killian is a competitor in the Katushai Challenge, WAR Invitational and the World Championship in the tournament mode. Killian is presumably of Irish descent, as his dark and mysterious image is reminiscent of druids found in Irish mythology. His favourite HAR, the Shadow compliments his persona perfectly. From a statistical viewpoint he is an exceptionally stong character with moderately good agility and endurance. Tournament Mode Katushai challenge ENEMY=3 NAME=Killian QUOTE=This is where your career ends. ROBOT=Shadow WINS=35 LOSSES=14 ARM SPEED=1 ARM POWER=2 LEG SPEED=2 LEG POWER=2 ARMOR=3 STUN RESISTANCE=2 // Make sure there aren't any matching photos. PHOTO=3 SPEED=8 POWER=13 ENDURANCE=7 OFFENSE=39 DEFENSE=57 ATTITUDE NORMAL=45 ATTITUDE HYPER=0 ATTITUDE JUMP=5 ATTITUDE DEF=20 ATTITUDE SNIPER=40 AP THROW=30 AP SPECIAL=30 AP JUMP=-20 AP LOW=10 AP MIDDLE=10 AP HIGH=10 JUMP PREF=-10 MOVE FORWARD PREF=20 MOVE BACK PREF=0 LEARNING=4.5 FORGET=.5 MONEY=3102 COLOR 1=255 COLOR 2=255 COLOR 3=255 WINNINGS=1600 In his first appearance Killian sticks to his preferred HAR, the Shadow. He plays rather defensively in this appearance. WAR Invitational ENEMY=13 NAME=Killian ROBOT=Electra SECRET QUOTE=Your skill is great, but you will lose. GERMAN QUOTE=Du bist geschickt, trotzdem wirst Du verlieren. REQUIRED DIFFICULTY=2 REQUIRED MAX RANK=5 REQUIRED VITALITY=20 REQUIRED AVERAGE DAMAGE=13 REQUIRED ACCURACY=50 ENHANCEMENT 5=2 ARM SPEED=3 ARM POWER=4 LEG SPEED=4 LEG POWER=5 ARMOR=5 STUN RESISTANCE=4 // Make sure there aren't any matching photos. PHOTO=13 SPEED=16 POWER=24 ENDURANCE=16 OFFENSE=63 DEFENSE=97 ATTITUDE NORMAL=45 ATTITUDE HYPER=0 ATTITUDE JUMP=5 ATTITUDE DEF=20 ATTITUDE SNIPER=40 AP THROW=30 AP SPECIAL=30 AP JUMP=-20 AP LOW=10 AP MIDDLE=10 AP HIGH=10 JUMP PREF=-10 MOVE FORWARD PREF=20 MOVE BACK PREF=0 LEARNING=4.5 FORGET=.5 MONEY=3102 COLOR 1=255 COLOR 2=255 COLOR 3=255 WINNINGS=45000 Killian's second appearance is in the WAR Invitational. He switches to the Electra for this tournament. Compared to the Katushai Challenge he is much more aggressive. His Electra has the second hidden upgrade for the Electra, therefore his electric shards are much more voluminous and he releases three ball lightings at once. Performing a destruction grants the player the same. World Championship ENEMY=13 NAME=Killian QUOTE=You may fall before you ever even see me... GERMAN QUOTE=Du gehst unter bevor Du mich ?berhaupt richtig gesehen hast... ROBOT=Shadow WINS=35 LOSSES=14 ARM SPEED=2 ARM POWER=3 LEG SPEED=4 LEG POWER=5 ARMOR=3 STUN RESISTANCE=4 // Make sure there aren't any matching photos. PHOTO=13 SPEED=12 POWER=21 ENDURANCE=14 OFFENSE=53 DEFENSE=77 ATTITUDE NORMAL=45 ATTITUDE HYPER=0 ATTITUDE JUMP=5 ATTITUDE DEF=20 ATTITUDE SNIPER=40 AP THROW=30 AP SPECIAL=30 AP JUMP=-20 AP LOW=10 AP MIDDLE=10 AP HIGH=10 JUMP PREF=-10 MOVE FORWARD PREF=20 MOVE BACK PREF=0 LEARNING=4.5 FORGET=.5 MONEY=3102 COLOR 1=255 COLOR 2=255 COLOR 3=255 WINNINGS=2500 While challenging for the World Championship, Killian switches back to the Shadow. His offense is higher compared to the Katushai challenge but lesser than what he displays in WAR Invitational. He is usually among the upper to middle tier of challengers, usually ranked between 11 to 20. Trivia *Killian is the only character that is a secret challenger after his first appearance as a regular competitor. Christian, Steel Claw and Selenna appear as secret characters in previous tournaments before actually participating in later tournaments as regular characters (assuming the player follows a linear North American - Katushai - WAR Invitational - World Championship pattern). Iceman, Bethany, Jazzy, Eva Earlong and Devan Shell are exclusively secret characters. Category:One Must Fall: 2097 Category:Characters Category:Tournament Characters Category:Secret Characters